For One Night
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: An act of neglect brings two unlikely people together. One-shot.


**Author's Note**: You clearly do not have to agree with my views in this story, so just enjoy this piece of fiction, please.

* * *

One could call him a poor sport, the other simply expecting more of what he truly didn't deserve, but the fact remained, this wasn't the treatment he sought out for, not in the least. Time after time he told himself that'd it be over before he knew it; things would go back to normal, giving him the air he needed in order to receive the freedom he'd been so limited to the moment he arrived here, yet always, the ability to prove his worth came crashing down just as quick as it started, pitting him into the depths of square one as if he were some kind of newbie all over again. He couldn't deny it one way or another that on numerous occasions the company had his back, making him a two time champion plus more, even going as far as making him a household name, but when he really thought about it, the accomplishments, the ability to market him overseas, and consistently keeping him afloat during his time as a maineventer meant nothing when he found himself up against the wall, clearly set to be the man who laid down for the opposing after all the buildup came to a boil.

Alberto didn't understand it. He didn't understand where he stood within the company. One minute it seemed as if they had damn good faith in him, going as far as lighting a fire under his ass while giving him the leverage he needed to not only give him heat, but make it seem as if he were actually going to beat the odds. Then came the minute later when they'd feel as if they weren't sure as to what other way they could sell the character of Alberto Del Rio before it was his time to secondly do what he did best next to wrestling itself: job.

The moment his head crashed into the mat he knew it was the beginning of the end, counting the seconds until his leg was hooked for the three count, leaving him to pick up the rest of whatever dignity he had left from that very ring for what seemed like the hundredth time already. Quite frankly after the second or third loss to the reigning world champion he thought his clear losing streak would just take something to get used to, nothing he hadn't experienced before, yet each and every time he found himself lying in the center of the ring, looking vertical at the hard lights that shun on his fallen body, he couldn't help but wonder why did it have to be him. Did the company lack that much faith in him or rather the world champion that they refused to have the latter lie down for him when he'd done the same on multiple occasions? Alberto didn't know, but whatever the reason there still lie no excuse for his as well as so many others' talent wasted just so the children in the audience could go home happy. For as long as he'd been in the business a simple win from the heel wouldn't nearly hurt the face as vice-versa...just as long as they were over enough for that to indeed happen, which in fact deemed to be the problem - of course he didn't realize it.

Scraping himself from the tiny corner within the turnbuckles, the brunette man managed to crawl his way into the tiny opening this time, the only form of support he had for the night due to Jesús not be scheduled to have any part of this match due to serious problems back home. Since his losing streak over the past couple months, Jesús came as quite the handy companion when he found it ever so difficult to step out of that ring after such a bitter loss, moreso when it came the time to return to the back in front of those who happened to see his match over the monitor. He knew they felt pity for him, but that's not what he needed, not in the least.

Just as he was about to turn down the halls of the arena to the men's locker room, he was greeted by none other than the World Heavyweight Champion himself, Stephen Farrelly, a soft expression resting on his pale face. Something was odd about Alberto's mood, which the younger man instantly took notice of the second he arrived from the gorilla, a light huff escaping his lips from not only the exhaustion that came with the match, but the outcome as well.

"Steph, not now," his raspy accent rolled from his Spanish tongue. "I've got to be back at the hotel before-"

"I just came by to compliment you, that's all. 'Nother good match we had here, I think...", Stephen scuffed his boot across the cold floors of the hall, finding it exceptionally hard to keep his eyes focused on the man he called a friend/co-worker. "Well," he started. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

A frown aligned Rodriguez's features from the lack of enthusiasm he brought unto the younger man's voice, mentally kicking himself in the gut for pushing him away when he was simply giving his input on their match. The last thing he intended to do was make the young Irishman feel as if it were his fault for the inconsistent booking, but he just couldn't force himself to stay at that arena another second. Thank God he wasn't scheduled to participate in some interview or else he'd blown his top from the mere reminder of his loss...Okay, so maybe he wouldn't have gone off the deep end when it came to expressing his frustrations, but for some reason, this very night, he just couldn't pretend like things were okay when it was from it. Before Stephen could give the older man some time to respond to his words, the redheaded man already turned on his heel, heading straight to his dressing room with his championship in tow.

"Mierda!" _Shit_, Alberto grumbled as he made his way to the men's locker room. Hopefully the Irishman would understand his foul mood had little to do with him, rather the idiots in charge. The door of the men's locker room flew open in an instance, bringing forth a few stares to pass his way due to such an abrupt entrance. _What crawled up his ass and died? _Never once saying a word to the men he usually greeted just before heading to his locker, the second generation Superstar carried on to the far left of the room, making sure to grab every last item he brought here so he didn't have to come back as he prepared to change out of his ring gear. Out the corner of his eye he could sense a few in the locker room staring at him, others clearly not giving him the time of day, for they had other things to worry about like if they'd be on the card for this week's RAW and Smackdown.

Quickly, the dark-haired man gathered his things, unaware that in the next twenty minutes or so he'd regret not taking his time. His body slipped through the glass door that lead to the parking lot after a hot shower, nearly out of the gated area as small, pellets of water splashed on his tan face. Judging from the greying skies, he imagined that a storm was set to take place which meant he needed to stay on the move if he didn't want to find himself stuck in such wet conditions. Shifting his black duffel bag to his other shoulder, the slim man quickened his pace through the light showers, still fully oblivious to the mistake that itch to happen one way or another. He was practically at his rental, ready to pop the alarm on the 2012 Mercedes-Benz up to the time his feet slathered into the wet pavement, clearly nothing more than a vast puddle of murky rain water that did enough to make him drop the latest Apple product: his iPhone 5.

The thin cellular device crackled at the slight pounce of pavement against his glass interface, leaving the phone to lie in that very puddle as a cracked, broken mess. Silence filled the air momentarily. Then when he least expected himself to fly off the handle, he did at the smallest instance, knowing the phone was replaceable, yet his irritable behavior wouldn't allow that to make up for such a situation. Roughly, his fingers snatched the phone from the sludge, taking in every shattered particle. Great, so for the millionth time he lie on his back in defeat, pissed off those around him, and dropped a phone he hadn't had for a day and didn't have time to replace. Things were surely looking great for Alberto Rodriguez. The curly-haired man trudged the rest of the distance to his Mercedes, pissed off to say the least and fuming every five seconds at the mouth for the poor excuse of a Sunday evening. His foot hit the gas of the Benz, only now realizing his soggy shoe and pant leg. Any other night the simplest of things such as this wouldn't have him down to a angry, bitter soul, but tonight deemed otherwise, courtesy of business.

_Almost there_, he continuously had to remind himself as the black vehicle passed the hundreds of cars on the freeway and main road to the hotel. Give it about five more minutes and he'd be at the hotel, in the right direction to a pair of sweats and a snug tee waiting for him in his suitcase. Add a hot shower, some sleep, and one of his favorite bands, _Pacha Massive_ to the list and somehow he could possibly forget this night ever happened...that is until he awoke the next morning. The small car glided through the parking lot of the Hilton hotel, things seemingly going easier for him since early that evening. No car troubles and most importantly he made it here all in one peace from the storm that would only get heavier the longer the night progressed.

Alberto stepped out of the small black car, throwing his duffle bag back over his broad shoulder. His body ached to get out of these wet clothes while his mind just wanted to forget the recent events of tonight. Turning on his heel, the dark-haired man's eyes casually lingered to the car next to his, something feeling a bit strange the second his chocolate browns set on the vehicle next to his. From the foggy window he could see small frame shaking in the seat - shuddering to be exact. He had half a mind to inform her that it'd be best to get inside, for a storm was bound to take place soon, but then there lie another part of his being that didn't want to intrude on the young woman since she looked to be occupied by her own problems. What was he to do? A jolt of lightening pierced the grey sky, momentarily turning the dark shadows into a shade of purple.

She obviously didn't notice, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to come to the realization that she'd be burnt toast if she didn't remove her ass from that car. Whether or not she purposely drowned out her surroundings, he knew he couldn't leave her there, sitting under such tight conditions. He'd never live with himself if something did happen, so doing the only thing he could think of, Alberto knocked on the window, hoping she wouldn't panic the second she saw his face. The longer he stood outside the car, the longer he noticed something about her just seemed so familiar like he'd known her. Hell, he did know her! But if he did know her who could it be? The woman failed to respond to his request to open her door or at least roll down her window.

"Miss," he said slowly, knocking on her window yet again. Did she want this storm to take her with it? Then he saw those distinct green eyes that only matched one person. _Eve_. The young woman rolled down her window, eyes resembling a raccoon's by the way of the mascara that run down her beautiful face. Instantly she recognized Alberto, trying her hardest to wipe the running liquid from her face but to no avail.

"Alberto?" She croaked, voice trembling behind the last vowel of the Mexican Aristocrat's name. "What do you want?" She didn't mean for her words to come out like that, but the only thing she wanted was to sit in the comfort of her own car, by her lonesome, although in reality she needed someone, anyone to talk to. She quickly corrected herself, "I didn't mean for that to come it as it did."

"You didn't hear that lightning?" _Dumb question, idiota._ "Come on, the storm may be coming sooner than I thought. It's best we get inside."

He didn't have to tell her twice before she quietly obliged, wiping the fresh tears that made her way down her cheeks. To avoid prying as if it were any of his business, the former champion pretended to look elsewhere as he waited for her to exit the car. Slowly, but surely they headed inside, both drenched from head to toe.

"What floor?" Alberto inquired looking back at the younger woman, who stood back against the elevator wall like a sore thumb. Her body shivering from the cold rain that made her garments stick to her body like tape. Quietly, she responded with the same floor, a sigh of relief escaping Alberto's lips, for he had no desire to stay on the elevator for as long as he did. Keeping his distance and sights from Eve, the native of Mexico kept his attention focused solely on the numbers located above the elevator doors, counting each floor as it inched its way higher and higher through the shaft. Shortly, the elevator doors came to an open, leaving the duo to say their goodbyes before going opposite paths to their rooms.

Damn, did he feel about not asking if she were okay, but he just didn't want to make it seem as if he were being nosey when he infact was anything but. He didn't declare Eve a friend nor was she someone he hung out with on the regular, but nonetheless that didn't mean he didn't care about her. Yes, she happened to have a self-righteous attitude at times, even killing him from time to time with her bad dancing, yet he still had an ounce of care for the younger woman, he just didn't want her to think otherwise.

Pulling himself through the door of his suite, Rodriguez immediately took to the warm bed, collapsing on the soft mattress in some kind of heavenly daze. He closed his eyes for a brief second before they flickered open, to the door. Out of common courtesy he could at least watch her to her room, she didn't have to know. Alberto cracked the door open a bit to get a fair look to see if she'd made it there yet, much to his surprise she'd barely moved since he'd seen her turn down the hall. Oddly, the right side of her body stayed pressed against the wall as she held herself, walking slowly through hall when she should've at least been at her door by now. Maybe he really did need to check on her.

"Hey, you okay?" He placed a hand on her delicate shoulder, afraid that if he added any more pressure Eve would shatter into a million pieces on this very floor. The younger woman didn't respond to his words. Instead her green eyes searched his brown ones and before either of them knew it, she broke out into a fit of sobbing, something he would have never expected the current Diva's champion to do if they were around other people. Instantly Alberto took the young woman in his arms, not caring if the black mascara bled into his favorite shirt. He could buy a new one, the woman standing before him obviously needed it more than him. "It's going to be alright."

"No, its not." She whispered.

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. All he knew was that he needed to get her to her room before those who unexpectedly came around started speculating. Alberto opened the gap between them, his brown eyes looking back into her light greens. Damn, she looked a mess; resembling a wet puppy who'd been abandoned on the side of the road by their owner, her smaller body shaking ever so frantically under his own. Poor Eve. The last thing he wanted to see out of any one of the Divas was them clearly in an emotional state that screamed vulnerability, their physical and mental state too corrupted to think straight over the matter.

"Cariño," he faintly whispered in her ear. "I'm sure it will. Come on, I'm sure Nattie and the others are expecting you, no? Let's get to your-"

"No!" Eve cried vehemently, practically clinching to Alberto's shirt for dear life. Then her voice softened, "I can't face them just yet, especially Nattie. Look, Alberto, I know I'm not one of your buddies or anything-you barely even know me, but if you could let me sit in your room, just until-"

"Done." What the hell did he just do? Alberto scratched the back of his head wondering the same. But he knew he couldn't turn the young woman down, not when she needed him more than she did.

The Latina's eyes blinked for a few seconds, clearly in shock of her fellow Latino's words, "What?"

"You can stay in my room until you get yourself together."

The Hispanic duo entered the room, the only sound could be heard throughout the spacious suite was the titter-tatter of the rain rolling lazily against the window, the moon's glow the only thing that did somewhat to illuminate the semi-dark room. Alberto wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not to turn on the light, the obvious being that there stood another body beside his, who might've much rathered the setting stay in the position it was in before they came.

"Do you mind?" Rodriguez asked, hunching his body over the lamp that sit opposite of the closet door. He would turn on the lamp, bringing in some ample of much needed light to the space.

Eve shook her head as her arms found their way around her body yet again to reduce the cold temperature that swept across her sun-kissed, tan skin. Her feet instinctively shuffled across the carpeted floor, pacing the room back in forth while all but managing to meet her eyes with Alberto's. The older man removed his suit jacket from his shoulders before throwing it on the couch and giving her a quick suggestion:

"You can sit down if you'd like, make yourself comfortable with wherever."

"Thank you," she sniffled, taking a seat on the yellow-golden accented couch. The current Diva's champion pulled her purse to her knee, sliding her hand into the tiny opening of the Louis Vuitton handbag to grab some wet wipes and mirror to wipe the remaining makeup around her eyes and cheeks. The second she looked in the mirror at her finger, the waterworks came running back at full force, her frame shaking even harder than before from the tears that just would not let up.

"Eve," Alberto uttered, taking a seat next to the distraught young woman. Now was probably a good time to ring up Nattie. He wasn't very good at comforting women, most of all those he only talked to when the company required it or just sharing a few words here and there when they passed each other by in the halls. "Maybe we should ring up Nattie, huh? You'll be better off there than here. Look at you: you're-", he couldn't even finish his statement by the way of those pools of striking green staring back into his own in full desperation. He'd come this far, no point in stopping his taking in the pitiful. "You're shivering, let's get you out of these clothes. I mean-there's towels and a fresh robe in there, clean yourself up, coriño, you'll catch a cold if you don't."

He was right. Brushing her wet hair behind her ear, Eve stood to her feet, taking her duffle bag along with her, and headed towards the bathroom. Before shutting the door, the Colorado native turned her sights to the tan man sitting some feet away, nodding her head as a sense of gratitude for taking her in when she herself couldn't even take care of her own. In an instance the younger woman disappeared through the door, leaving Alberto to think to himself...or at least try. It wasn't everyday that he found a Diva crying in their car, leading him to be the one who did the consoling when her girls were no where to be found to do so.

Dragging his suitcase put of the coat closet, the former champion looked through the luggage, sifting through his clothing and other roadie goodies for his pajamas for the night. Once Eve was done inside he would possibly talk to her, listen for a bit, and send her about her way. God knows he was tired and needed to speed up things before he fell asleep on his company. The brunette took a seat on freshly made bed, rubbing his droopy eyes to keep awake. Tomorrow would be yet another round of getting slapped around the match a few times before he yet again walked out of that ring feeling like garbage. Oh, he couldn't wait...

Steam danced across the jawline of the brunette man's face, idly waking him from the quick nap he suddenly slipped into the moment he closed his brown eyes to rehabilitate the sleepy orbs, only to fall asleep altogether. A light yawn escaped his thin lips, lazily lingering his eyes over to the brunette who stepped out of the bathroom clad in nothing more than that white bath robe he lent her. What was the point of taking the duffle bag with her if she didn't have any clothes in there?...Not that he was complaining. Damnit, he knew it was wrong for looking at her during the time when she was most vulnerable - even as a newly engaged woman, but there deem to be a part of him that just couldn't help but admire the brunette woman. He always knew Eve was an attractive, beautiful woman, but standing there in that robe, looking so natural to the eye in the sense that she'd remove all the makeup from her damp face made the older man stir in a few places other than his eyes. Eve tightened the string around the luscious bathwear.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had brought my casual clothes with me on the way to the arena. Guess not."

"No problema. Guess you're feeling better?" Alberto smiled, hoping he could break the tension. Much to his dismay, it did nothing but make the younger woman frown. Evidently she wasn't ready to leave just yet since she'd still yet to show him the person he always saw on the regular, looking as if she owned the place with her pure confidence, something she incredibly lacked on this very night. "Here," he said handing her a pair of sweats and a grey t-shirt. Need anything else just holler for me, I'll be in the shower."

And with that, the brunette man headed to the bathroom. Allowing the hot water to run, Alberto stepped into the shower, letting the steaming water soothe his tired, rain-sodden body. His fingers wrapped around the bottle of shampoo, pouring a fair amount of the liquid in his hand to wash his dark, curly hair. Washing his body and massaging his aching skin with the sponge, the second generation Superstar finished up in the bathroom, grabbing one of the white towels to wrap around his waist. As he went to grab his damp clothes from the floor, a shiny article sitting on the counter caught his attention.

Quite frankly, it wasn't just any ordinary object, it was a ring. Eve must've left the jewelry on the counter when she wasn't paying attention to that, but rather her duffle bag and the lack of clothing she would find herself wearing the second she realized all her other attire was back in her suitcase in she and Nattie's room. Finishing up in the bathroom, Alberto carefully placed the diamond in the palm of his hand, being sure not to drop it. When he returned to the room, he found Eve sitting at the foot of the bed, wiping her eyes. She was crying again, he knew it.

"Found this in the bathroom." He raised the band to her eye level. "You might want to keep up with it, really don't think Rener would appreciate you losing his ring."

She didn't saying anything, not even a smile could grasp her lips. Now wasn't the time to joke around, yet the older man clearly didn't understand that. He handed Eve the diamond ring, hoping she'd say something, anything to break the tension that she managed to strike up yet again. He told himself that he wouldn't question her sorrows, but now appeared to be the time to do so, for the longer he evaded such, the longer she moped around his room without saying her reasons why. Maybe she wanted him to ask since she obviously couldn't face her friends to tell them anything either. Eve favored the treasured jewelry that sit in the palm of her hand between her thumb and index finger, the tears beginning to poor down her tear-stained cheeks once again. Well, if he didn't know her reasons for the extremely odd behavior he knew now.

"Do you think he'd even care?"

There she was talking in riddles again. And for the second time that night, Alberto just didn't know how to respond to the young woman's words. Alberto took a seat next to her, "I'm sure he would, he's your fiancé, right?"

Eve chuckled, followed by a sarcastic tone behind her voice, "Former fiancé. Shit!" The brunette kicked the nightstand to her left, practically forgetting that she was barefoot. Her perfect teeth clinched in agony the second the sharp pain shot through her foot, mentally cursing at herself for taking her frustrations out on the nightstand that did nothing to pit her in the foul mood she was currently in.

"Great," she laughed. "My loving ex-fiancé no longer wants me and I think I've got a broken foot, what else could happen?" Not even a minute after, she hung her head low, freeing the tears that sting her green eyes fall down her cheeks. Soon after she felt a large hand rub her back in a soothing motion, knowing for sure it was Alberto. Never saying another word, the Diva place her head atop his shoulder before he pulled her into his arms.

Roughly an hour later, Eve raised her head from Alberto's shoulder, breaking the closure they had between them,

"I should get going. I'm pretty sure Nattie's wondering where I am by now." Definitely not a good idea. Eve's beautiful face grimaced at the sheer feeling of her sore foot pressing against the carpeted floor, nearly breaking her neck to get to the door. Lucky for her, she didn't hit the floor just yet, saving her from yet another bruised body part.

"You were saying? Come on, you need some ice on that foot of yours." Alberto scooped the Diva up in his arms before placing her down on the bed. "Just for tonight, you might as well stay here. I'll take the couch, you take the bed. You might not be able to move on it until tomorrow."

"But what are people going to think when they see me coming out of your room tomorrow morning? None of them even know that Rener and I are no longer getting married. People will start to think the wrong thing."

"And you didn't think about that before you decided to kick another item I don't need to pay for? Thanks, but no thanks." She was starting to irritate him now, worrying about the smallest of things when she should've been worrying about if she'd be able to walk tomorrow come time for RAW. "Why did I even take you in?" He absently mumbled to himself, of course not low enough so that Eve wouldn't hear him.

"Excuse me? Who said I-", she couldn't quite finish the sentence since she knew infact she was the one who begged that she stay here until she find some peace of mind. "Look: I can leave if you feel as if I'm moving in on your personal space...I just thought I could turn to someone who wouldn't judge me, you know?"

"You know I'd never judge you, Eve. We're not getting anywhere arguing, you know? You're going through your own round of problems and I'm-"

"Going through the same. I'm such a bitch!" She exclaimed.

"No, you're not. How did you know-or better yet who in the company told you? I'm assume we're talking of the same thing?"

Eve sighed, "I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place to talk about what I do and don't know anyway...forget that I said anything. Doesn't even matter. I'm sorry for even mentioning your frustration with the company...Shit!" she hissed.

"Damn, has my frustration been that obvious?" Alberto gave a small chuckle before slipping on a pair of slide-in sandals. "Nothing to be sorry about, really...", he started for the door. "Now, where did I put that keycard?"

"I don't think you deserve the treatment you're getting, "Eve protested, her mouth pausing the second Alberto's attention focused solely on her. "I've been in the same boat before and it isn't fun. I just wish that the company could give you a chance instead of treating you like garbage the second they're done with you. You're better than that."

Alberto raised his hand to stop the young woman before she went any further, "Eve, you don't have to feel sorry for me, alright? I should've known what I was getting myself into the moment I renewed that damn contract...I don't know I guess there are some days when I feel like the company will get their head out of their asses and stop fucking me over, then I realize I already signed that dotted line and can't just leave. I still love wrestling, it's in my blood. Maybe I'm just better off jobbing. Shit, it's not like the company gives a damn."

"But I do."

The dark-haired man gave his co-worker a half smile, "I wish that would give the dummies in charge a clue, so they can start thinking straight. Well, I'm going to get that ice. You need anything?"

"Does a new fiancé or better writers count?" Eve chuckled, a genuine laughter finally bringing a smile to

Alberto's in an effort to lighten the mood. She felt like crap, but wouldn't continue to beat herself up over an engagement that plainly wasn't mean to happen. Quite honestly she wasn't sure how she'd go on knowing her relationship of seven years was no more nor the fact that her consistency to stay faithful to the man she loved meant absolutely nothing now that he wanted to quit on them just as he did earlier that evening when he called her up, but one way or another she'd eventually find the strength to move on with her life, she just didn't know when...if that ever did happen.

"Hmm...maybe I could check with the front desk. Be back." And with the quickness, the storm tore through the last bit of light that happened to illuminate the roomy suite, leaving the moon to do its job in the first place of shedding semi-light unto the dark, main room. "Well, isn't this just lovely?" His foot sweep across the fluffy floor, just incase he bumped into a piece of furniture amongst the dim space. "Still want that ice?" A small smile curved upon his thin lips as he took a seat across from the immobile Diva.

Eve's green eyes coiled into a smile before giving the second generation star a tiny half-grin of her own, "I think I can manage for now. Don't want a fellow employee to hike those dark stairs. I'm sure the lights will be back on in a few...hopefully," she sheepishly giggled.

The sounds of the hotel PA system alert the Hispanic duo, breaking them both from the seemingly-friendly engage. A quick clarification of the hotel's generator shortly kicking back in notified the guests of the expectant return of the electricity, bringing a sigh of relief to pass between the thin lips of the dark-haired man.

"That's a good thing to hear," his raspy voice announced, grasping yet another smile to form on the brunette woman's lips, accompanied by a little giggle.

"Aww, is poor Bertie afraid of the dark?"

Rodriguez gave the younger woman a knowing look, "No," he chuckled. "I just don't care for storms that's all. You know growing up in Mexico we didn't have too much of that, so I'm not that big of a fan. What about you?" He smiled gently. "You a fan of storms?"

"Mmm...something like that!" Eve breathed a jolt of excitement, allowing her hands to plop into her lap. "Light showers to be exact. I remember everytime it rained my mother would make my brother and I grilled cheese sandwiches with chicken noodle soup. Us, plus my dad would huddle around the fireplace and just watch movies and stuff on our projector - anyways, that's my childhood. Doesn't sound exciting, but-"

"It does to me. Come on, it's getting pretty late. I know how you and the Divas just appreciate your beauty sleep, no?"

Eve chucked a pillow at her roommate for the night, "Hey, I'll have you know that beauty sleep comes in handy when you have a photoshoot the next day. Thank God I don't. My eyes are going to be well over puffy tomorrow." Just like that her demeanor changed, incoming the simple reminder of why she'd come to the arena tomorrow with puffy eyes and all. She didn't have to say anything else in order for the man sitting a tiny distance away from her to know that her spirits weren't so high again. In an effort to check on her well-being, the older man perched his hand atop hers.

"Let's get some sleep." He suggested soothingly. "We've got an awfully long day tomorrow."

"You're right." Eve raised her head, meeting her green eyes with his chocolate browns. "Thanks again, Alberto. For everything and more...Guess this is goodnight, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Rodriguez opened his arms, more than ready to give the woman opposite him the hug of her life until he realized just what he was doing. Damn near throwing himself off the bed, the curly-haired man drew back instantly from the younger woman as a native swear slipped between his Spanish lips. Running his fingers through his thick hair, the Latino man focused his attention on the Colorado beauty, too dumbfounded to even pay attention to his surroundings before his foot toppled over his dress shoe and he came crashing down onto the floor with a hard thud.

"Alberto! Hey, you okay?" Eve's voice ring in his ear, yet his voice couldn't quite meet hers in correspondence by the way of seeing those little specks of stars one saw after moving as fast as he did. When he was able to grasp the atmosphere around him, his brown eyes fell onto the strokes of red, surrounded by pools of green. "Are you okay?"

Her brown hair spilled over her shoulder onto his face, tickling at his nose and lips. There was something about the fragrance that seemed so familiar yet he was unable to identify the fresh scent of milk and honey. Then he thought about it a tad bit longer...here he was in his room, wearing his clothes, and smelling like his shampoo - and for some reason he couldn't help but find her any more attractive. The moon shone on her face, only furthermore making it difficult for Alberto to respond to her words. This was wrong, he thought. How did he find a woman who was clearly in a bad state and oh-so vulnerable attractive? But damnit she was and there was nothing to it. Eve pulled the dark-haired man in a sitting position, a faint groan echoing his thin lips.

"I'm fine, thanks." His gaze lingered over to the younger woman, sitting ever so close to him, her striking green eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones.

If he didn't think the moon made her look beautiful before...

"You shouldn't be on your feet," Alberto stated. "That was a stupid move on my part - should've moved those stupid shoes out the way when I had the chance."

"I'll be fine. You needed help, no big deal," Eve shrugged, tucking her brown hair behind her ear. "Well, goodnight for the one billionth time."

"Night." Yet another groan rumbled between his lips as he found support in the Diva and entertainment center behind him. Alberto swiftly kicked the shoe out of the way the moment he made to his feet, practically giving the shoe it's death note.

"Keep doing that and you too will be walking around with a bruised foot," Eve chimed in. Then she and her co-worker of two years met between the bed and coffee table. "I don't know how I can repay you for tonight. You've-"

She was interrupted by the sound of her iPhone vibrating across the small coffee table. Nattie.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

"Right," Eve nodded her head. "Hello?"

_"Hon, where are you? The girls and I have been worried sick the last hour or so. Are you alright? There's a storm outside."_

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Love. I was...just talking to someone the last hour or so down in the lobby, but seeing as that the lights went out..."

_"You need to come upstairs, where are you? I'll meet you half way."_

"...That won't be necessary. I have some errands I have to finish up any once this storm is over."

_"At 10:00 at night? We have a flight at four the next day!"_

"I know, I know, which is why I'm trying to get it done tonight. I'll be fine, really. Something told me to take care of it before the arena, but I just didn't listen to myself...so," she added in quickly. "I'll see you in a few hours, okay? Thanks for checking up on me, Nat. Sorry for worrying you and the girls. See you tomorrow morning, bye!" A heavy sigh escaped Eve's lips the second she pressed the green button on the smartphone.

"I'm sorry you had to lie like that."

Eve sighed, "I am too, but I did it for a reason." The Diva stood to her feet, closing the gap between her and her roommate. "As I was saying, I don't know how I can repay you. You've been so great to me tonight despite us not being the closest on the roster. I'll never thank you enough for your kindness, Alberto. When no one else was around you were there. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be there for me."

The son of Dos Caras returned Eve's gratitude in the form of a dimpled smile, blushing from the young woman's words, "I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't do. Plus you kept me company when I myself wasn't feeling like anything. Thank you, Eve."

Eve's cheeks wavered to a blush of her own, "Guess we both needed eachother, huh?" The Diva smiled one last time before doing the unthinkable, "Night," she said, placing her small hand on his neck, leaving the older man with none other than a tiny kiss on his right cheek.

His eyes closed at the faint contact of her soft lips against his skin, all the while finding himself lost in the aroma of her hair, a fragrance he didn't pay much attention to before she rubbed the contents through her luscious hair. _Damnit, Eve_, his mind screamed. He didn't understand how one could feel such an attraction to someone just from being confined in the same room with them when he'd known that person for over two years now, nor could he understand in the crazy turn of events he called a night he actually could say he'd taken a liking to this person. He wasn't in love with her nor could he call this a crush, all he knew was that after tonight he'd entirely seen the Diva in a new light. And he liked it.


End file.
